


Fucked Up

by Emptynarration



Series: Twisted Minds AU [4]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: (idk maybe), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Breeding Kink, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creepy, Cutting, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Injury, Love Bites, M/M, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Host, Sex, Sex-Repulsed, Some Plot, Sort of:, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Host, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, and, creepy dr iplier, sex-repulsed host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Edward claims what is his.He is the reason Host is the Host.He made him like that.He'shis.(NSFW part can be skipped)
Relationships: The Host/Dr Iplier
Series: Twisted Minds AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Sex scene is inbetween ~ ~ if you want to avoid it

Host cried out when he was shoved, slipping on the blood coating the tile ground. Edward was behind him, covered in blood, and there may be a corpse nearby on the ground, right against the wall.

The shoving resulted in Host slipping on the fresh blood, which resulted in him yelping as he fell to the ground hard. Edward chuckled behind him, kneeling down next to Host, as the blind ego turned around onto his back, wincing. Falling like that hurt, and he was now covered in blood that wasn't even his own.  
“Poor darling. I'm here now.”, Edward murmured, and Host nodded slightly. He was... still rather new. It's just been a week or so since he's gotten the casts off, and he's.. tried to stay out of the way of the other egos. Which meant he had to be with Edward, or try and be in his room, which wasn't always the easiest. Especially since Edward had a great interest in him.

Edward didn't stay kneeling next to Host. Since Host was still laying on the ground, just propped up on his elbows, Edward could easily climb onto Host's lap, lifting his chin with one hand, Host just silently letting Edward.  
“You look so good covered in blood...”, Edward murmured, licking his lips as he took in the sight of Host. He had taken to wearing a coat for the time being, a light brown or beige, and now it was coated in red where Host had fallen into the puddle. And the bandages around his eyes were dirty with blood as well, sitting heavy on the bridge of his nose.  
“Th-the Host thanks Edward.”, Host said quietly, a soft little “thank you” leaving him after. His speaking was always a little... weird.  
Edward chuckled, moving his hands now to hold Host's jaw left and right, as he leaned in and captured Host's lips with his own.

Edward kissed him a lot.  
Host wasn't sure why. He didn't _like_ it, but he was too afraid to push Edward away either, so he just always let it happen. And, when Edward deepened the kiss, Host didn't try to do anything either. He just let it happen, let Edward take his breath away as he kissed him.  
Whenever Edward kissed him, Edward was nice. He didn't hurt him, he didn't terrify him to the amounts he did other times. And Host started to... to _crave_ that gentle, that kindness that Edward showed him, because nothing else in this hellhole was kind and gentle anymore.

Edward moved his hands as he kissed Host, fingers sliding beneath Host's bandages, and Host just let him, as Edward pushed them up and off of his head, falling into the puddle of blood beneath Host behind him.  
“Mine.”, Edward murmured against Host's lips, letting the blind ego breathe again; slightly breathless. Host wasn't comfortable without his bandages, able to see the weird lights inside of Edward swirl around the tiny spot of mint.  
“Yours.”, Host replied quietly, because, wasn't he? He wasn't sure, and he didn't want Edward to get angry at him if he disagreed either.

Host shivered when Edward licked blood off of his cheeks, leaning back just a little bit. He hated that, Edward was- weird, gross, and it made him uncomfortable.  
Edward scooted a bit back, and pulled Host up to sit more than lay as well, before Edward pulled open Host's coat.  
“Th-the Host wonders what- what Edward-... what Edward is doing.”, Host stuttered, scared of what Edward was doing. He was pulling at the buttons of his button-up as well, and Edward seemed determined, bloody hands making everything slippery and harder.  
“Shut up.”, Edward snapped, and Host bit his lip. He didn't want to anger Edward, but he also really didn't want this to happen. He still wasn't sure what all he could do with his powers, but he knew bits and pieces of the future, and of course he had his Sight.  
“P-please don't...”, Host whimpered, and Edward snarled, pulling back and slapping Host hard enough Host's head whipped to the side, a red handprint of blood decorating his cheek.

“Don't disobey me, bitch.”, Edward growled, and Host nodded weakly. Edward finally just ripped the shirt open, exposing Host's scarred chest. Edward hummed, smirking as he ran his hands over Host's chest. Edward's hands were cold, the blood still on them -thankfully drying slowly- made it all the worse.  
“Aren't you just beautiful.”, Edward hummed, chuckling to himself. “A wonderful specimen. Perfect, even, aren't you?”.

Edward looked up at Host, tsking at his expression, and he shoved Host again to lay flat on his back again. Host whimpered lightly, but obediently kept laying where Edward had pushed him to.  
“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. You're gorgeous.”, Edward murmured to himself, as he ran his hands over Host's chest. Host shivered slightly under the touch, breathing shaky as he was touched.  
When Edward pulled out a scalpel, his heartbeat picked up, watching, listening, as Edward ran his free hand over his chest again, as if finding the perfect spot -and he was, his narrations told him.  
“Edward- the Host begs-”, Host tried, but Edward shut him up with stabbing his scalpel into Host's arm, making Host cry out in pain.  
“I told you to be quiet, didn't I? You stupid fucking cunt.”, Edward growled, pulling his scalpel out of Host's arm and instead began to cut into Host's chest, making the blind ego whimper and wince. He didn't care _what_ Edward was cutting into his skin, but it _hurt_.

Edward cut up Host's _entire_ chest, the blind ego wincing and whimpering in pain, blood running down his cheeks like tears. Edward didn't care, no, he seemed _delighted_ by Host's pained sounds, which Host didn't like at all.  
“There, now everyone will know you're mine. My Host.”, Edward murmured, pressing his fingers against the cuts and rubbing over them, making Host whimper in pain again. Edward was happy just continuing to hurt Host though.  
Host stayed silent now, knowing Edward didn't want him to speak. But, he could feel him, how he sat on his lap, uncomfortably intimate. And with how Edward shifted and fidgeted on top of him, it made him really uncomfortable. Host wasn't a... sexual person at all, _especially _not with a bloody psychopath who seemed to be _very much_ enjoying this.

~

Edward pushed up to his knees then, so he was hovering over Host, and he cut open his pants without a care in the world.  
“Oh.”, Edward chuckled as he discovered something _funny_ about his toy. “So I was right, you _are_ just a stupid cunt for me to fuck.”. Edward smirked widely as he rubbed his fingers through Host's outer lips, making the ego beneath him whimper and shudder, and Edward could see how he clenched up.  
“Good toy. You'll do great as my fucktoy.”, Edward laughed lightly, seeing Host beneath him squirm slightly.

“Aren't you excited?”, Edward asked, pressing his hands onto Host's chest where the worst cuts where, making Host wince.  
“T-the Host is- is very excited.”, Host replied quietly, and Edward hummed, thinking about the answer, before nodding lightly.

Edward pulled his own pants down, hands mostly not bloody now, since he had touched so much fabric and Host so much, and pulled out his dick. Host whimpered softly, head uncomfortable laying on the hard tiles, especially since he could feel the blood in his hair as well.  
He held it in hand, already hard, looking down at the squirming Host. Before he decided that it wasn't good enough, and he grabbed his scalpel again. He cut open Host's sleeves then, and began cutting deeply into them, making Host gasp and sob from the pain, arms twitching as he wished he could move them, but Edward held the one he was cutting in his grasp before grabbing the other.  
Blood was running down Host's arms, the bling ego sobbing softly as pain burnt in his arms, and he wished it would end soon, though he knew it wouldn't.

“So pretty, my little thing. You look so good covered in blood.”, Edward hummed, running both his hands over Host's bloody arms, smearing the blood over them and making Host wince and whimper. He hated it, it hurt, he was hurting, and he felt disgusting.

Edward pulled back, and wrapped a blood hand around his cock, moaning as he stroked himself. Host was extremely disgusted, keeping his mostly blind gaze up and towards the ceiling so he didn't have to see the lights in Edward.  
He made a startled sound when suddenly Edward's other equally bloody hand was rubbing through his slit, feeling so gross and Host was trembling, because he hated this, and he wanted it to stop.  
Edward smirked as he watched Host writhe beneath him, fully aware that he hated this, but Edward _loved it_. He loved seeing Host so uncomfortable.

“You'll do so well, look so good with my cum. I'm going to fill you well, my good little fucktoy.”, Edward smirked, and he rubbed his bloody cock through Host's bloody lips, and Host whimpered, breathing shaky.  
“Edward...”, Host was scared to beg for it not to happen, because Edward always hurt him when he begged him to stop.  
“Shut up, slut.”, Edward scoffed, pushing his tip against Host's entrance, and he began pushing in. Host was breathing hard, lips parted, as Edward pushed into him rather quickly and without a care of how Host felt. He only stopped once he was bottomed out, fully inside of Host, hands running over Host's hips now.

Edward started to thrust into Host then, immediately starting out fast and hard, and Host cried out in pain as Edward did, clenching around him on reflex, making Edward moan. The doctor near laid down over Host, happily thrusting into him, watching as Host sobbed between gasps.  
“Tell me how much you love this.”, Edward growled, biting along Host's neck as he fucked him, the ego beneath him.  
“H-Host- Host loves- th-this.”, Host managed between sobs and gasps, blood running down his cheeks, which Edward happily licked off. Host felt disgusting, he hated this, he wanted Edward to stop and leave him alone.  
Edward hummed, covering Host's neck and shoulders in bitemarks as he thrust hard into Host. When he pulled his face back, he smirked, wrapping his hands around Host's throat, squeezing lightly, making Host whimper and glance at him.

“You're my fucktoy, just like I said. All _mine_.”, Edward giggled, squeezing Host's throat tightly, making Host's breath wheezing before it stopped, and he moved his hurting arms to hold onto Edward's wrists.  
“I'll stuff you with my cum, cover you until you're forever marked as mine. My host.”, Edward laughed, as Host held tightly onto Edward's wrists, nails digging into the skin.  
Host was terrified, he was getting choked, and Edward seemed more than happy to keep him from breathing. And he felt so disgusting, his whole skin was tingling and crawling with disgust as Edward fucked him, unable to sob as he couldn't breathe, but blood ran down his cheeks in little rivers.

Host started to feel light-headed as he couldn't get any air, tugging on Edward's wrists pressing his throat closed, and he felt the uncomfortable feeling of what must be an orgasm building up, and he felt more panicked and scared as Edward just seemed really focused on fucking him as hard as possible while choking him.  
He felt fuzzy, but then Edward finally let go of his throat, and Host took fast deep lungfuls of air, though he couldn't help the gasps and broken sobs as Edward thrust into him.

He sobbed loudly when Edward's thrust forced an orgasm out of him, clenching and twitching around Edward inside of him, which made Edward groan as he thrust harshly into Host.  
“E-ed- pl-ease-”, Host sobbed, feeling dizzy and gross, just wanting Edward to_ stop_. But he didn't, it rather seemed like he got more eager, chasing his own orgasm now as he desperately thrust into Host.

Edward finally came, and he pumped his cum into Host, the blind ego sobbing as Edward's hips stuttered in their thrusts, to get the cum nicely deep inside of Host.  
“Can you feel my cum inside of you? Maybe I'll get you pregnant. Let you carry my babies, fill you again and again, you'll never get a break. Lots of little ones for me to play with.”, Edward murmured lowly in Host's ear, uncaring about the ego beneath him sobbing, hands now limply laying on the ground next to his head left and right.  
He'd hate that. He already hated this. He felt absolutely disgusting, he felt gross inside out, his skin was crawling.  
He never in his life wanted this, wanted anyone to see him naked like this, nor get fucked. And he hoped he didn't have to be pregnant, that he wouldn't carry a child; he didn't think he could live like that.

Edward smirked seeing Host like that, covered in blood, sobbing, and marked in bites. He pulled out of Host slowly, watching the man beneath him tremble and sob softly to himself.  
But Edward was decided he didn't want to stop yet. He got further up Host's body again, sitting on the man's chest, making Host gasp and hinder his breathing. Edward grabbed Host's bloody hair, yanking his head up, and rubbed his cock over his lips with his free hand. It made Host look uncomfortable, grimacing as the wet tip was rubbed over his lips. Bloody and with Host's fluids and Edward's cum. It was disgusting, and Host felt nauseous knowing what Edward wanted to do.  
Edward pushed his tip into Host's mouth, the blind ego not resisting as he knew he couldn't help himself, and the doctor happily went ahead and thrust into Host's mouth. He knew he wouldn't get him to suck, though he didn't really care.

“Fuck, your mouth is just as good.”, Edward moaned, grip tightly on Host's hair as he thrust into his mouth, so far going slow enough hat Host could still get air. That changed though when Edward shoved his whole cock down Host's throat, making him gag and ready to throw up, but Edward seemed pretty damn content. And Host was quickly desperate for air as well, hands moving to Edward's legs, tapping against them, begging to be able to breathe again as he was choking on Edward's cock.  
Edward pulled out for a second, letting Host get a desperate breath and coughed, but Edward didn't really give him time and just began thrusting into his mouth again, fucking his throat just like he had fucked his cunt a moment before.  
Edward seemed to enjoy himself, as he fucked Host's throat, his pants and coat rubbing over Host's cut up body, making the blind ego feel pain from the rough touches.

Host was truly suffering. He felt sick to his stomach, he could still feel a phantom touch of Edward's dick inside of him, rubbing through his lips, his hands on his chest, it was terrible. The taste of his dick was disgusting, he was nauseous and wanted to throw up, but there was sadly a cock shoved down his throat stopping him from it.  
He was just glad that Edward seemed overstimulated, because he was already thrusting fast into his mouth, and soon he was coming, groaning as he kept his cock completely down Host's throat, forcing him to swallow him and his cum down. Once Edward was finished, he slowly pulled out of Host's mouth, smirking as he watched the blind man cough and retch.

~

Edward got off of Host so the man could turn and vomit on the ground next to him, stomach acid burning his throat as there was barely anything in his stomach, besides what he just had to swallow.  
Host turned back onto his back, breathing heavily, soft sobs that broke into coughs more often than not leaving him, as Edward just knelt there and watched. He giggled then, which turned into laughter, and a chill ran down Host's spine as he listened.

“What a masterpiece.”, Edward hummed, pulling up his pants again, humming as he stood up. He was fully unbothered by the pool of vomit and the bad smell; he was used to such bad smells.  
Host meanwhile was just in pain. His whole chest cut up, though nothing he guessed would scar, though his arms were cut more badly, covered completely in blood now. His genitals hurt, he was just completely covered in blood pretty much, and he just wanted to curl up and die now.

Edward seemed satisfied now, tugging his clothes properly -uncaring about the amount of blood on it- and he left the room. Leaving Host laying alone on the ground, sobbing to himself once more.

Once Host had calmed down a little, and the pain he was in was numbing slightly, and the smell of vomit bothered him too much, he pushed himself up under a lot of pain, eventually getting to stand. He whimpered as all he felt was pain, he felt unsteady standing, his whole body trembling as his clothes were ruined with blood and being cut apart.  
He didn't much care, dragging himself through the clinic and to the small attached bathroom, collapsing once he was inside the shower. Sitting there for a bit, before turning the water on, as hot as possible.  
The cold water rained down on him, making him tremble, before it slowly warmed up. He felt so disgusting, he felt so _violated_, he hated this so much. He was trembling, the water scalding hot soon, burning his skin and making his open wounds hurt even more. He didn't care, he felt _dirty_, he felt so _wrong_, and he was still nauseous just _thinking_ about what had happened.

He grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing his skin, feeling dirty dirty _dirty dirty __**dirty, **_he just had to clean himself, get rid of all that dirt, all those disgusting touches, get every trace of what Edward had done to him away. He didn't care in how much pain he was, his skin red from the hot water, red from him rubbing so furiously over it, red from the many cuts that decorated him now, still sluggishly bleeding here and there.  
He scrubbed, he rubbed and scrubbed and stayed completely silent still, afraid, trembling, feeling nauseous and dizzy. He hated it, he hated it, he felt dirty and he could _still_ feel these touches, feel how he's been used, been hurt, how Edward had touched him and used him.

He sobbed to himself, hurting in the hot steaming water, but needing to get clean, needing to get all these phantom touches away from him, forget about it, though he doubted he could ever forget about this.

Even after he had scrubbed his entire body clean, all of his skin red and raw, and his nerves felt numb from the hot water continuously run down on him, he _still_ felt dirty and disgusting. He couldn't help it, curling up tightly and wrapping his arms around his legs, sobbing, which just added fresh blood to his being.  
He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't. He couldn't let Edward touch him like that again, couldn't let him hurt him like that. He hated it, he hated Edward -but did he? He couldn't, Edward- Edward was basically his everything. He had made him into the Host, he had taken care of his broken wrists, he had taken care of him ever since Dark had spat him out changed.  
He couldn't hate Edward. He could hate Edward's actions, what he did, but not him as person. He couldn't. He just simply couldn't.

He sobbed harder, realizing that. He hated it.


End file.
